


He Doesn't Want to Call Sharon

by whatdoicallthis



Series: Romanogers One Shots [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, the graveyard scene, what i wish happened during the graveyard scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoicallthis/pseuds/whatdoicallthis
Summary: What should have happened in that graveyard scene in TWS. (lol I'm bad with titles and summaries and stuff please forgive me)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Romanogers One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787233
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	He Doesn't Want to Call Sharon

**Author's Note:**

> I watched CA:TWS again, and I physically can't handle the unresolved sexual tension between Steve and Nat throughout the entire movie, especially the graveyard scene at the end. I mean the Russos were so obviously trying to set up an opening for Steve and Nat to get together, then Joss-Freaking-Whedon said "NOPE...SHE'S GOING TO BE USED FOR BRUCE'S CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT INSTEAD!" So I wrote this. Enjoy.

"Be careful, Steve," Natasha said as she walked away. She paused and turned around. "You might not want to pull on that thread."

Steve stood there, frozen in place for a second before he regained his senses and started running after her.

"Natasha, wait!" he called. She had gotten to her car and was reaching to open the door when she heard him and turned around.

"Yes, Steve?" she asked. Instead of answering, Steve leaned down and kissed her full on the mouth. One arm snaked around her waist to bring her in closer, and the other went up to cup her face.

After Natasha regained her composure and realized that _Steve was kissing her_ , she wrapped her arms around his neck and reciprocated with just as much force. Steve's tongue brushed her lips, and she allowed him entry so their tongues could battle for dominance. When they finally pulled apart, they were both breathless.

"I don't want to call Sharon," Steve said, resting his forehead against hers.

"I don't want you to, either," Natasha replied, leaning up and giving him a light peck on the lips. Steve smiled against her mouth. "As much as I really want to continue this, I have to go. You and Sam go find Bucky and bring him back." She reached inside her jacket pocket and pulled something out and handed it to him. "It's a burner phone. My number is saved on it. Whenever you want to talk, just call. I'll always pick up."

"I'm going to miss you," Steve said.

"I'm going to miss you, too," Natasha replied. "I'll try not to be gone too long. Goodbye, Steve." She leaned up and gave him another kiss, this one longer than their previous peck but not nearly as heated as the other one. She pulled away and Steve stepped aside, so she could get into her car.

"Goodbye, Natasha," Steve replied as Natasha's car door shut. She smiled at him, started her car, and drove off.

Steve walked back over to Sam, who was still standing near Fury's gravestone.

"You're going after him," he said matter-of-factly.

"You don't have to come with me," Steve replied.

"I know. When do we start?"

* * *

It had been months since their goodbye in the graveyard, and Steve missed Natasha dearly. He tried to talk to her as much as possible over the burner phone that she gave him, but it wasn't the same as talking to her in person. Steve ached to be able to hold her and kiss her again.

"You miss her?" Sam asked, breaking Steve out of his reverie. Steve was sitting on the couch in his and Sam's two-bedroom hotel room. They were somewhere in vague Europe (Steve wasn't really sure where) and had just gotten back after following a lead on Bucky. Or trying to follow one, at least. He was nowhere to be found.

"Is it that obvious?" Steve said.

"You mean other than the fact that you talk to her for at least an hour every day on that burner phone she gave you, and any other time you just sit around moping? Yeah, it's pretty obvious," Sam said. "Sitting around missing her isn't going to bring her back anytime sooner."

"I mean...you never know," a voice said from the direction of the doorway. Steve almost got whiplash from how fast he turned his head. "Hey, boys."

Standing in the entryway, leaning against the wall, was Natasha. Her arms were crossed across her chest, and she had the classic Natasha smirk plastered on her face.

"Natasha…" Steve breathed.

"Steve," Natasha replied. "You miss me?"

"So much," he said as he crossed the room and pulled her into a hug. Natasha reciprocated, burying her face in his shoulder.

"I missed you, too," she said quietly. Her voice was slightly muffled from his shirt.

"How did you find us?"

"I have my ways. Plus I've been tracking your every move since I left that graveyard." Steve chuckled.

"You wouldn't be Natasha if you didn't."

They pulled away slightly to look at each other's face, and then Steve leaned down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. As the kiss got more heated, Sam looked away awkwardly and slowly backed out of the room.

"I'm just gonna…" He gestured to his bedroom door. "Please don't do it on, like, the couch or counter or anything. I use those, too." His pleas fell on deaf ears, however, because Steve and Natasha didn't move from their embrace or even acknowledge his presence. "Got it. Don't mind me. Just keep doing what you're doing," he muttered as he stepped inside his bedroom and shut the door behind him. He really wished he packed his noise-canceling headphones.

They broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other. Steve brushed her nose with his and she smiled.

"I missed you," he breathed. Natasha smirked.

"We've covered that already, Rogers," she said, "but I missed you, too. I'm here now, though, so we don't have to miss each other anymore." She made eye contact with him, and Steve saw a mischievous glint in her eye as she smirked devilishly.

"Do you have something in mind?" Steve asked.

"You know me," Natasha answered. "I always have something in mind." Then Natasha leaned up and kissed Steve much more passionately than before. Steve responded immediately and moved his hands to behind her thighs, so he could pick her up. Natasha helped him by jumping and wrapping her legs around his waist.

Steve took a few steps backwards and ended up falling over the arm of the couch. He landed on his back on the cushions with Natasha on top of him. She kissed down his jaw and neck as her hands found the hem of his shirt and started pulling it up.

"We're doing this here?" Steve asked. "Sam—"

"—is in hiding out in his room and won't come out until he knows we're done," Natasha said, continuing to pull up his shirt. Steve accepted that answer and started tugging her leather jacket off.

Meanwhile, Sam was curled up in a fetal position on his bed. He had his pillow blocking one ear and the mattress blocking the other to shut out the sounds of their very loud moans coming through the very, very thin walls.

* * *

"Good morning," Natasha said quietly as Steve opened his eyes. Eventually, they had moved to his bed, and that was where she found herself wrapped up in his arms as the morning sun crept through the window. Despite saying that love is for children her entire life, she realized she wanted to wake up like this every day, in Steve's arms as he spooned her.

"How long have you been up?" Steve asked.

"Not long," she replied. "I just like watching you sleep."

"That's creepy."

She hummed and snuggled deeper into his bare chest, kissing it lightly.

"As much as I want to stay in this position forever, I can smell Sam cooking breakfast, and I didn't have dinner last night," Steve said after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"I don't wanna get up," Natasha whined. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Neither do I, but we have to."

"Fine." Natasha slid out of his arms and started rummaging through his suitcase for something.

"What are you looking for?"

"Well, Steve, all of my clothes are still scattered all over the living room, and unless you want me wandering around naked while Sam's cooking breakfast…" She trailed off. "Plus it's more comfortable to wear your clothes."

"How do you know? You've never worn my clothes before," Steve pointed out teasingly.

"I just do." She found a large t-shirt and put it on. The sleeves came down past her elbows and the bottom fell to right above her knees.

"It looks massive on you."

"That's just part of the charm," she said. "Now get dressed and then we can go eat. I'm starved."

"Did you pack any other clothes?" Steve questioned as he got out of bed and found a pair of sweatpants. He threw on a two-sizes-too-small t-shirt and walked over to Natasha, snaking his arms around her waist. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him chastely on the lips.

"I have a suitcase in my car," she explained, running her hand over his defined chest. "I don't want to wander down there naked, either."

"No, you definitely don't." Steve pulled away from their embrace and took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers together.

"Finally," Sam said as the pair stepped out of the bedroom. "I thought you would never come out. It's almost eleven."

"Why are you still cooking breakfast, then?" Steve asked.

"Because I knew you two would have a late start if your racket last night was any indicator," Sam offered as explanation.

Steve blushed and mumbled, "Sorry," as he sat down on a barstool at the counter. Natasha sat at the one next to him.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you two kids finally got together. When I walked in on you at my house, you looked like you were about ready to jump him." Sam looked at Natasha pointedly at that.

If Natasha didn't have such good control of her emotions, she would have blushed at that. Luckily, she was trained otherwise, so she raised an eyebrow instead.

"Who says I wasn't about to?" she said. Steve choked on his eggs, and Natasha bit back a laugh.

"So how long are you staying?" Steve changed the subject. "Are you coming with us?"

"I don't see why not," she said.

"Where have you been, anyways?" Sam chimed in.

"I went back to Russia for a bit. I had something I needed to take care of."

"And did you take care of it?" Steve asked. Natasha smiled and nodded, but Steve could see that there was a hint of sadness in her eyes. He decided not to press her about it, especially not with Sam in the room. If she ever wants to talk to him about it, she'll come to him.

"What about you guys? Any good leads on Bucky yet?"

"No. All the leads we've found went cold as soon as we got there," Sam explained.

"I'm sorry," Natasha said, "but I have a feeling that if the Winter Soldier doesn't want to be found, you're not gonna find him. I'm willing to help you guys look for him, though. I have contacts everywhere."

"Thank you, Natasha," Steve said smiling. "That means a lot to me."

Natasha smiled back at him and said, "Before we decide to get all down to business and stuff, let's maybe take a couple days and relax. I've missed you, and I know you definitely missed me, too. Why don't we go explore town today? I kinda saw some of it when I was driving here, but it was dark, and I was too busy focused to pay attention to all the little shops and stuff here."

"Sure. Sam, are you coming with us?"

"Nah," Sam replied. "I don't want to deal with you two sucking face all day, so I'll let you have your privacy. Besides, I plan on spending all day at the gym."

"We do not suck face!" Steve cried.

"That's right," Natasha agreed. "We suck other things." Steve's eyes widened almost comically, and he blushed profusely.

" _Natasha!"_

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Sam said.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in physical pain because Natasha didn't move her lips a couple inches to the right when she kissed Steve on the cheek in the graveyard.
> 
> I'm going to end this here because even though I have ideas, I don't know how I would continue it without making it one of those really long, several chapter fics that kinda just go on without an overall plot. Let me know if you want me to continue this, though, and I'll try to figure something out.
> 
> If you read the author's note and got this far, thank you :) I need ideas for a title for a Romanogers slow burn. It's going to be lighthearted, so avoid titles that have a darker connotation. However, if you do have titles that are darker, feel free to comment them, and maybe I'll write a darker one later :)


End file.
